<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Say It Back by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486380">Please, Say It Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Butler x Master AU, Butler! Lee Sangyeon, Emotional Edging, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rich Boy! Choi Chanhee, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Chanhee falls in Love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: idk shit about rich people's lives, business, and all of that I'm just pulling it out of my ass, please do not take any of this seriously. thank you so much for clicking on my story, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee chews his lips until they turn a dark shade of pink. Was this really the best suit to wear to his father’s banquet? He takes one look at the outfit that his father picked out for him before he heads out from the changing room. The worker greets him and moves him to a platform in front of three giant mirrors that show different angles of him from the front.</p><p>As the worker makes sure that the suit fits Chanhee, Chanhee finds himself staring at a reflection in the mirror. His butler, Sangyeon, was sitting in a chair that one of the workers had brought for him. Sangyeon was in the basic attire that Chanhee’s father made all of the house workers wear but Chanhee thought he’d looked stunning in everything.</p><p>“What do you think?” Chanhee breaks the silence and catches Sangyeon’s attention.</p><p>Sangyeon looks up and smiles at Chanhee’s reflection, “You look wonderful, sir.”</p><p>Chanhee smiles softly, he knew the words were empty but the compliment filled him with joy and bashfulness anyway. “Do you think so?” Chanhee takes a look at his reflection, “Then, I think this will do.”</p><p>“Right away, sir,” Sangyeon stands up from his seat and heads out of the room to pay for the suit.</p><p>Chanhee lets the worker strip him of his blazer, as he begins unbuttoning his shirt and the worker leaves, he hears someone enter. Assuming it was Sangyeon, Chanhee calls out.</p><p>“Sangyeon, I’m in the mood for pasta, can you reserv-” Chanhee’s words were cut short as he stepped out half-naked before a stanger. He pauses, the situation catching him off guard.</p><p>The man was stunningly attractive. His face and proportions were definitely one that would make girls squeal as he walks by. His suit was well tailored and the material looked expensive. He must be another customer of the tailor shop Chanhee was currently in.</p><p>The stranger chuckles awkwardly, “Enjoying yourself, darling?”</p><p>Chanhee coughs and he realizes he was naked and staring at a stranger. He tries to cover himself to his best current ability, “As much as you are,” he blushes.</p><p>“And I am,” the man smiles, stripping himself of his blazer.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?” Chanhee takes a step back, gripping himself tighter. Where was Sangyeon?</p><p>“I-” the man was going to speak but there was a sudden knock on the door.</p><p>Chanhee and the man turn to see Sangyeon standing under the door frame.</p><p>“Master Hyunjae,” Sangyeon turns towards the other man, “This dressing room is clearly taken.”</p><p>Hyunjae scoffs, “I’m scheduled for the next fitting in this room.”</p><p>Sangyeon turns to his side, leaving room for Hyunjae to leave, “Please wait outside. As you can see, Master Chanhee is still undressing.”</p><p>Hyunjae gives Sangyeon one look, “Chanhee? Choi Chanhee?” Hyunjae smirks at Chanhee, “I'll see you at the banquet then,” he says before he exits.</p><p>Sangyeon quietly shuts the door behind him and heaves out a light sigh before a polite smile lands on his lips. He picks up Chanhee’s dress shirt and helps Chanhee dress.</p><p>“Is there anything you’re in the mood for? for lunch,” Sangyeon asks.</p><p>“No,” Chanhee shakes his head, “I don’t have an appetite.”</p><p>Sangyeon stills for a second before he continues buttoning Chanhee’s shirt, “I’ll have the maids send up a plate of fruits for you when we get back.”</p><p>Chanhee shrugs and heads out of the room after getting dressed by Sangyeon. He whips his head left to right and doesn’t see Hyunjae in sight. What a weirdo, Chanhee thinks to himself as he leaves the shop with a worried Sangyeon trailing behind him.</p><p>As they get into the car Sangyeon brings up a conversation again, “Did he do anything to you?”</p><p>Chanhee looks up from his phone curiously, eyes watching Sangyeon through the rearview mirror. “No,” Chanhee says nonchalantly, “I’m just not hungr-”</p><p>Chanhee’s stomach rumbles loudly, interrupting their conversation.</p><p>Sangyeon stifles a laugh and Chanhee pouts, “Just send some fruits up to my room like you said you would!”</p><p>“Understood, sir,” Sangyeon smiles, happy to have his Chanhee back.</p><p>Chanhee turns to his phone, cheeks burning. How was he supposed to take over his father’s company with an iron fist if his own body betrays him when he's talking to his butler? He pulls up a chat and messages his cousin.</p><p>His cousin, by the name of Ji Changmin, was the son of the Ji Group - a well known korean martial arts military personnel - and also Chanhee’s best friend. Changmin was what his father considered the perfect child to take over a company as large as his. “Determined, Strong Minded, Ruthless,” Chanhee’s father boasted about his nephew. Chanhee didn't like his father but was honored to be the one to take over his company, at least he was worthy enough of that. </p><p>Choi Chanhee</p><p>Suit fitting? check. Embarrassing myself in front of Sangyeon again? Check.</p><p>Ji Changmin</p><p>LOL<br/>What happened this time?</p><p>Choi Chanhee</p><p>Met this creep in my fitting room and lost my appetite then when i told Sangyeon i wasnt hungry my stomach grumbled…</p><p>Ji Changmin</p><p>LMFAO<br/>Also ew a creep?</p><p>Choi Chanhee</p><p>Yeah :( i think Sangyeon called him Hyunjae<br/>He said he was going to be at the banquet but i’ve never heard of someone by that name</p><p>Ji Changmin</p><p>Hm. <br/>That name sounds familiar. I’ll get back to you on it.</p><p>At that Chanhee shuts his phone and stuffs it into his pocket. The car was now up in front of the front door and he watches Sangyeon jog to the side door that Chanhee was at. Cute, Chanhee thinks to himself. Sangyeon opens the door and Chanhee steps out.</p><p>“Anything else planned for today, Sangyeon?” Chanhee asks, fixing his cuff sleeves.</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of,” Sangyeon smiles, opening the front door for Chanhee and closing it behind them, “I suggest you’re better off practicing for the banquet.”</p><p>Chanhee hums and hops up the stairs to his room, leaving Sangyeon behind at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Two days pass by fairly quickly and Chanhee still hadn’t heard from Changmin about his research on Hyunjae and it was already the day of the banquet. He sighs, taking a look at his reflection in the hallway mirror of his home. Chanhee was handsome at certain angles, he assumes, and pretty at the rest, he smiles.</p><p>“Your ride is ready, sir,” Sangyeon peeps his head in through the front door.</p><p>“Thank you, Sangyeon,” Chanhee nods and follows Sangyeon to the car and takes a seat.</p><p>He keeps his sight forward until Sangyeon closes the door, then his eyes follow Sangyeon as he quickly jogs to the driver’s seat. So cute, Chanhee pouts. He diverts his attention as the door pops open and Sangyeon takes his seat.</p><p>“Are you excited?” Sangyeon asks.</p><p>Chanhee couldn’t bother with such small talk, “More or less,” he mutters, “Just want to get this over with.”</p><p>The rest of the ride was quiet and Chanhee was repeating in his head the important people he needed to greet at the banquet. This wasn't the first time his father made him get used to having connections but just recently his father had made new friends and these are names he has to get used to.</p><p>The banquet goes by fairly quickly and Chanhee had finished greeting the last of his father’s newest clients and investors. There was only one person now on his mind and there he is.</p><p>“Ji Changmin!” Chanhee pounces on his cousin’s back, startling him.</p><p>Changmin slaps his cousin’s arm and recomposes himself, “Where’s Sangyeon?” he asks.</p><p>“My father has him running around,” Chanhee replies, “Is Kevin with you?”</p><p>“Right here!” Kevin says behind him.</p><p>“Where were you guys?” Chanhee asks, “I was looking everywhere for you two.”</p><p>“Oh- I-” Kevin starts before Changmin interrupts him.</p><p>“We had a detour, sorry we came late,” Chanhee doesn’t miss the way Changmin pats Kevin’s lower back and the way Kevin gulps.</p><p>“Huh, o-kay,” Chanhee chimes, he was going to say that it wasn’t a big deal until he feels a tap on his shoulders, “Oh, Sangyeon-”</p><p>“Master Changmin,” Sangyeon smiles, “Kevin.”</p><p>Chagmin nods and Kevin sends a little wave. “Would you like a drink?” Sangyeon asks Chanhee to which Chanhee nods and watches Sangyeon’s broad back as he leaves.</p><p>“Kevin,” Changmin signals.</p><p>“Oh-Okay, right away,” Kevin perks up and leaves to get drinks as well.</p><p>“You’re staring again,” Chanhee mocks.</p><p>“And you weren’t?” Changmin retaliates.</p><p>“You look like you’re going to eat him,” Chanhee crosses his arms.</p><p>“One day,” Changmin cocks his head, eyes still locked on his personal butler, “He just doesn’t know it yet,” his attention returns to Chanhee, “Sorry for being late, again. He’s still getting used to everything.”</p><p>Changmin was referring to Kevin, his personal butler, still new to the scene. No one knows why the Ji family would hire someone as clumsy and incompetent as Kevin except for Changmin and Chanhee. That reason being that Changmin fell in love at first sight. Unfortunately for Kevin, Changmin had quite a mean streak. According to Chanhee, he was a sadist.</p><p>Chanhee was going to respond until there was a ringing in his pocket. He excuses himself and finds a quiet hallway, fumbling with his phone before he answers the call.</p><p>“Dad?” Chanhee quietly calls out. It was a short conversation, always to the point. Something about an emergency and that Chanhee can find his way home by himself. Chanhee sighs, clicking the phone closed.</p><p>“Ahem,” a voice calls out to him from behind.</p><p>Chanhee quickly turns to find that handsome face from the day of the fitting.</p><p>“You look good,” Hyunjae says, “Was that the suit you were trying on that day?”</p><p>Chanhee doesn’t answer, feeling very self conscious and careful around the stranger. He does give Hyunjae a look though, one that says “What’s it to you?”</p><p>Hyunjae chuckles awkwardly, “I-I um, was feeling a little overwhelmed at the party so I just stepped away for a moment,” he clutches his suit nervously, “I didn’t mean to walk in on you that day. I didn’t know you were in there, didn’t know who you were-”</p><p>“So if it were anybody else would you have flirted so brazenly?” Chanhee scoffs.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I-”Hyunjae scratches his head, “Can we start over?”</p><p>Chanhee gives Hyunjae a once-over, finally deciding why not? “Choi Chanhee,” he reaches out a hand, “Heir to the Choi Company.”</p><p>Hyunjae smiles brightly, “Lee Hyunjae, potential heir to the Lee Conglomerate.” He shakes Chanhee’s hand. A little on the rough side, Chanhee notices.</p><p>“Lee?” Chanhee looks at Hyunjae with a strange look. Potential? “Wh-”</p><p>“Ah,” Hyunjae shyly looks at his shoes, “You probably have some questions,” He quickly looks around before he turns back to Chanhee suddenly, “It’s a bit embarrassing so can we talk about it in private?”</p><p>“Sur-?” Chanhee wasn’t able to finish as Hyunjae takes him by the hand and leads him down the hall and up some stairs and through a door.</p><p>They were now on a balcony hall above the banquet. The lights weren’t as harsh up here and the music was more toned down so it was easier to hear the person beside you. Which by the way-</p><p>“What do you mean Lee Conglomerate?” Chanhee asks suddenly.</p><p>“Well,” Hyunjae chews his words, “You know Lee Juyeon?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chanhee states, there wasn’t a person who didn’t know Juyeon and his personal butler Hwall, the two most intimidating duo in Chanhee’s generation, “He’s the actual Heir to the Lee Conglomerate.”</p><p>“Well,” Hyunjae stretches the word as if he were just about to disprove what Chanhee thought was the truth, “He’s my half brother.”</p><p>Chanhee’s brain short circuits, “wh-wha-”</p><p>“My mother,” Hyunjae starts, “Was not approved by my father’s parents - or my grandparents, if you will - so they sent her away but they didn’t know she was carrying me. Thank goodness, who would’ve known what they would’ve done to her.”</p><p>“So…” Chanhee pauses, “Why are you here?”</p><p>Hyunjae chuckles, “Like here in my life? Or here with you?” Hyunjae ruffles Chanhee’s hair, “I can answer the latter, I’m here because I think you’re cute.”</p><p>Chanhee blushes, swatting Hyunjae’s hand away, “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Hyunjae leans over the balcony, studying the people below, “Everyone looks down on me,” he says quietly, “I don’t know why I’m here. Maybe it’s because I have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>Chanhee sucks in a breath. Why was he telling him all this stuff? The younger steps forward and places a hand on the railing Hyunjae was leaning on. He takes a moment just staring at Hyunjae’s side profile, lit by the soft light from the party downstairs before he accidentally mutters, “Pretty.”</p><p>At his words Hyunjae perks up, cheeks blushing as he smiles, bringing his cheeks to smush his eyes into pretty crescents on his face, “I’ve been told I look a lot like my mother,” he says joyfully. </p><p>At his reaction, Chanhee’s heart mushes. “You must miss her a lot,” Chanhee whispers, barely audible over the music from the party. Hyunjae must’ve felt so alone.</p><p>Hyunjae shakes his head, “I didn’t know her that much but my grandmother always said she was a good woman. I’m not so sure if that’s true, she must’ve been biased,” he chuckles.</p><p>Chanhee doesn’t know what to say. What do you say at times like these?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chanhee bites his cheeks, “for everything and for thinking you were a creep.”</p><p>Hyunjae chuckles again, “you’re really cute, aren’t you?”</p><p>Chanhee, once again, becomes red in his face, shaking his head to fix his bangs. It was the first he’d been called cute so many times. Changmin often told him he had a resting bitch face.</p><p>“What happened to her?” Chanhee asks quietly.</p><p>“She passed away,” Hyunjae sighs, turning to face the crowd again, “Peacefully, in her sleep,” he adds, “And so did the only other person I knew and loved. My grandmother raised me in the absence of my mother but now she’s gone too.”</p><p>Chanhee wanted to hold the person before him but then again, he didn’t even know him like that.</p><p>“I knew who my father was at a young age, so I decided, why not?” Hyunjae smiles.</p><p>Chanhee had but one question left. One that he wanted to ask for a while now.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>Hyunjae looks to him, a soft smile on his face, “Because I wanted at least one person who didn’t already have a perception of me to see my side of the story.”</p><p>“Your side,” Chanhee mumbles, not loud enough for Hyunjae to hear. Maybe Hyunjae wasn’t so bad. He thought he was a creep at first but if what he thought about Hyunjae was not as bad as everyone else thought of him just because of his upbringing, he couldn’t imagine what tortures Hyunjae must be going through.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hyunjae opens his arms and engulfs Chanhee, “Thanks for listening to me at least once,” He pulls away but keeps Chanhee in his arms, “I’d love to be friends with someone as cute as you.”</p><p>Before Chanhee could respond, light from the main hallways flooded the balcony hall and a hand tugs Chanhee away from Hyunjae’s grasp. There was a loud smack and Chanhee watches in awe of Hyunjae hunched over, hand clutching the red on his face. Chanhee looks up to find Sangyeon, breathing heavily.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Sangyeon asks. Hyunjae stays, unmoving.</p><p>“Sangyeon!” Chanhee grabs Sangyeon’s hand, trying to draw his attention away but Sangyeon only motions for Chanhee to stay.</p><p>“What did you do?” The eldest asks again.</p><p>Hyunjae finally looks up, tears evidently stinging his eyes but his look was fierce, stubborn, “I didn’t do anything to Chanhee.”</p><p>“I don’t want to see you around him,” Sangyeon says, to Hyunjae or to Chanhee. He picks up Chanhee from the floor where he had fallen from the sudden tug of his collar and grips his arm securely, rushing the two of them out of the balcony hall.</p><p>“Sangyeon, wait,” Chanhee pleads, “It’s not like that. Hyunjae is okay.” He tries to explain but it didn’t seem like Sangyeon was even listening. Out of anger Chanhee yanks his arm away as hard as he could, “You didn’t have to do that to him!” Chanhee shouts.</p><p>Sangyeon looks back at Chanhee, shocked but exasperated, “Chanhee-” he starts.</p><p>“I’ll go home with Changmin tonight,” Chanhee says before he rushes down the stairs and finds Changmin and Kevin standing there in the hall where he met Hyunjae earlier that night. He doesn’t say a word but Changmin and Kevin follow him quietly.</p><p>The ride to Changmin’s house was awfully quiet, save for Kevin awkwardly giving directions to the driver on how to get there. In just a moment the three boys were situated in Changmin’s room. Chanhee sat on a couch and Changmin sat on another couch opposite Chanhee with a sleeping Kevin in his lap.</p><p>“You let him sleep up here? In your room with you?” Chanhee asks, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest, “Won’t the other servants say something?”</p><p>“Dunno,” Changmin says softly, carefully so as to not wake Kevin, “But if they did, I’d handle it.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” Chanhee shifts slightly in his spot, trying to get more comfortable, “But don’t you think doing that will isolate him from the others or make it hard for him to make a friend?”</p><p>Changmin pauses, “He’s friends with Sangyeon,” he says quietly.</p><p>Chanhee tenses at the name, still feeling a sting of disappointment and guilt before Changmin continues, “Doesn’t matter anyway, he only needs me.” He gently combs through Kevin’s hair and the boy shifts a bit closer to Changmin, “We only need each other.”</p><p>Chanhee chews his lip. He thinks about what Sangyeon meant to him and about how Hyunjae doesn’t have that type of person for himself. He thinks about how Changmin knew he loved Kevin when Kevin was awkward, clumsy and made random noises at random times.</p><p>“You can sleep here,” Changmin says, gently moving Kevin’s head from his lap, “I’ll bring you a better pillow and a blanket.”</p><p>Changmin fits Kevin into his arms, princess style, and places him on his own bed before heading off into his closet and coming out with a pillow and blanket for his cousin. Chanhee lies down on the couch as Changmin gently splays the blanket over him and tosses the pillow at his face.</p><p>“I think you should apologize to Sangyeon for making him worry,” Changmin’s voice catches Chanhee’s attention. By now he was stripping Kevin of his daily attire and getting him tucked into his bed.</p><p>“He shouldn’t have done that to Hyunjae,” Chanhee mumbles.</p><p>“So what?” Changmin asks, “You’re more fond of this random guy than the person who's taken care of you most of your life?”</p><p>“That’s not it,” Chanhee tries to defend himself, “What he did was uncalled for, he didn’t even know the situation.”</p><p>“It was Kevin,” Changmin sighs, he massages his temples, “Kevin saw you getting dragged away and he told Sangyeon and - we were all worried about you.”</p><p>Chanhee feels stinging in his eyes. He bites his lip to keep himself from crying or making a noise. This isn’t fair, he turns away from the world and tries to fall asleep on his cousin’s couch that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanhee wakes up to the sound of Kevin’s laughter and Changmin’s voice. He grumbles, shifting on the couch as their soft chatters fill the room. His eyelids feel heavy and were probably puffy from the night before. He lets out a groan to let the other two know he was awake. It was suddenly quiet, save for a few exchanges too quiet for Chanhee to hear. Curious as to why they suddenly stopped, Chanhee peers up and turns to look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin was sitting upright on Changmin’s bed, nothing but a plain white t-shirt and his boxers on. Changmin was dressed fully in his pajamas, shuffling off of his bed. Chanhee blinks. Once, twice until he watches Changmin leave the room and into the connected bathroom. Chanhee feels a yawn and he lays down to stretch. When he opens his eyes, he sees Kevin sitting across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kev,” Chanhee smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Chanhee,” Kevin shuffles in the seat, unsettled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” Chanhee asks, sitting up to properly talk to Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to say… that I’m sorry,” Kevin says, eyes cast down on his fumbling fingers, “Everything happened last night because of me,” he shifts, “I saw someone drag you away and so I told Sangyeon. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that guy was your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin,” Chanhee softens. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. Things happened too quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Kevin smiles apologetically but heaves a relieved sign - content that he was able to get it off of his chest and let Chanhee know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The least you could’ve done was tell us, or text us,” Changmin says with a shrug from behind Kevin. “I swear I’d never seen Sangyeon run through so many rooms or flights of stairs before. Is he out of shape?” Changmin giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolls his eyes, “He’s in perfectly fine shape. Thanks for worrying.” Changmin laughs and Chanhee pouts, thinking about what Sangyeon would be doing right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chanhee were home, Sangyeon would be bursting through his door with some breakfast fresh from the stove. It wasn’t as if Chanhee never slept over at Changmin’s but it was the first time he did it angry at Sangyeon. He sits, pouting, thinking about how he will greet Sangyeon again after causing such a scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?” Changmin asks. Chanhee must’ve not been paying attention because Changmin looked annoyed, arms crossed on his toned chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Chanhee asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some errands to run,” Changmin says, “I can drop you off at your place or you can have Sangyeon come pick you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee pouts, peering up at Changmin for some emotional support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin sighs, “I’m sure Sangyeon is more worried than upset at you right now. I bet he’ll take anything you’re willing to give him.” Changmin taps Kevin’s shoulder and nods to a chair that has his clothes laid out on it. Kevin hops up from his seat and takes the clothes into the restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Changmin says, scooting over to his desk and picking up a folder, “Here’s all the info I got on Hyunjae.” He hands the folder over to Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee stares at the purple folder, unsure if he wants to know any more about Hyunjae than he already does now, even if he were to learn any more, he’d like to hear it directly from the person he’s learning about. Chanhee places the folder onto his lap. He wants to apologize to Sangyeon and Hyunjae too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take me home?” Chanhee asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Changmin responds, voice softer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to Chanhee’s house felt all too quick as he felt he barely had any time to prepare an apology that was good enough for Sangyeon. Chanhee pouts as he stares at his house before turning his attention to the folder on his lap. He didn’t even want it anymore. In fact all he wanted was to know who the hell Hyunjae was, not his back story and definitely not for Sangyeon to slap him across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car pulls to a stop and Chanhee groans, flipping onto Changmin’s lap. Changmin giggles, pushing Chanhee off and out of the car. Chanhee waves at Changmin and Kevin as he watches them drive away. When he turns around he’s met with a familiar face standing by the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon looks like he hadn’t slept a wink last night, though he did look clean and dressed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Chanhee,” Sangyeon said, his voice breaking Chanhee’s heart, “It’s good to have you back,” he opens the door for him and steps aside, “I hope you didn’t bother Master Changmin and Kevin too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sangyeon,” Chanhee pouts, standing still in the heat of the sun like a child who was just scolded and close to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon heaves a broken sigh, stepping forward and engulfing Chanhee in a hug. “It’s okay,” Sangyeon’s voice reverberates with Chanhee, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee hugs Sangyeon back, rubbing his face into the older’s shoulder. Sangyeon pats Chanhee’s back gently before pulling away and taking a look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cry all night?” Sangyeon asks, a teasing smile on his lips as he uses his thumb to wipe Chanhee’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chanhee mumbles, pulling away and wiping his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Sangyeon says in his soft voice every time he sees Chanhee cry, “Let’s go get you washed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was eleven when he met Sangyeon. Sangyeon was the son of the head butler of Chanhee’s home and was allowed to live on the estate with his father as long as he kept up with basic house chores. It didn’t take long for Chanhee’s father to see how responsible Sangyeon was and decided to offer him a proper job at the age of fourteen to take care of Chanhee. When Chanhee thinks back to it, his father was scum for using the desperation of his workers to get a cheaper paid employee. Nonetheless, Sangyeon took care of Chanhee like he was his own family. Eventually, Chanhee began to see Sangyeon in a different light. His eyes followed Sangyeon everywhere and his cheeks blushed when they touched. It’s been a while since then but Chanhee still thought Sangyeon was someone he would always love, just also someone who he could never have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, here they are, Chanhee sitting in a bath drawn for him just the way he likes it. He hadn’t had breakfast yet so Sangyeon had run downstairs to grab him a bowl of fresh fruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looks up to the purple folder on his bathroom counter. There was no mistake that Sangyeon saw it but he didn't ask a question about it, didn't even try to take it away from Chanhee as if he knew it was something private that Chanhee wasn't ready to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the clicking of Sangyeon’s shoes on the floor of his room and perks up a bit. Sangyeon walks in through the bathroom doorway with a smile and a plate of various breakfast foods. He places the food onto a short table and puts it over the tub. Chanhee reaches up for a fork and picks at some berries on a plate. The taste was sweet as the berries burst on his tongue, fresh as always. What Chanhee didn’t expect was for Sangyeon to sit down beside the tub and watch Chanhee eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee chews slowly before he questions the older, “Sangyeon?” his voice was muffled by the fruit in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon hums with a soft smile as he rests his head on his palm and an elbow on the side of the tub, “Go ahead, eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee pouts, awkwardly shifting his attention back to his food before he takes another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me about Master Hyunjae,” Sangyeon suddenly says, causing Chanhee to choke a little on the food in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses a hand to pat his chest while Sangyeon chuckles, hand reaching around to gently pat Chanhee’s back. The touch of Sangyeon’s calloused hand on his bare skin brought a blush to Chanhee’s cheeks, or maybe it was the lack of air in his lungs from choking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Chanhee was able to breathe normally again, he gives Sangyeon a look with his brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon’s smile softens and his voice is light, “I’m sorry about last night. It appears that my judgement was incorrect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee sits in the tub, water now turning warm and food no longer appetizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think that he’s okay,” Sangyeon pauses, his fingers dance on the edges of the tub, impatiently looking for words, “If you think he’s okay, then maybe he is,” he looks Chanhee in his eyes, all fondness evident in his stare, “I trust you. I just want you to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee blushes, sinking into the water until only his eyes and the top of his head peeps out. He blows some bubbles and Sangyeon lets out a low chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to tell me about that folder?” Sangyeon nods his head towards the bathroom counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s eyes flutter to the folder, taunting and sitting smugly by the sink, “It’s nothing,” He comes up to mumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saangyeon doesn’t push it further, instead he stands up with a groan, “Well, You don’t have any schedules today, sir. You may do what you please. If you wish to go anywhere, you can ring me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Sangyeon leaves and Chanhee is left there alone with a tub of water turning cold, spoiled fruits, and a mocking purple folder. He decides he needs a day out. Chanhee steps out of the tub and grabs a towel, drying himself quickly and wrapping the sheet around his waist. He takes a look at the folder before grabbing it and shoving it into his bedside drawer. It doesn’t take Chanhee long to get dressed, always knowing what to wear to make himself look good. He puts on some accessories and takes a look at his reflection in the mirror, makes a faux smile, then grumbles and ruffles his hair before heading out of his room and down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee had settled on visiting a local mall per Sangyeon’s suggestion. He had agreed for the famous mall food and now here he sat at a table while Sangyeon ordered food for him. As per usual, Chanhee was scrolling through his phone until something sparked his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little penguin phone accessory hung on a stand outside of a shop. Chanhee debates whether or not to take a closer look at the accessory. He peeks over at where Sangyeon was only to see him waiting patiently in a long line. It won't take long, Chanhee thought as he stands up and heads over to the stand. The little piece of plastic was incredibly cute. Chanhee reaches out to touch the penguin until he hears some shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out! Excuse me!” A familiar voice reaches Chanhee’s ears, “Sorry,” it had gotten closer, then, “Oof!” Chanhee’s butt hits the cold, hard marble of the mall floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Chanhee looked up and of course it was Hyunjae smiling down at him, “Funny to meet you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjae!” A voice yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicked, Hyunjae picks Chanhee up, lifts a finger to press on his lips then he bolts, dragging Chanhee along with him until they are out of the mall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee pants, hand clutched to his chest. He hates exercise, let alone running, “What,” a breath, “Are you,” another breath, “Doing now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running away from a chump my father hired to watch over me,” Hyunjae giggles, “I think his name’s Jacob or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolls his eyes, he knew who poor Jacob was. He takes a look at his disheveled appearance in a reflection of a shop’s window. He groans, fixing his clothes. After a while he notices that it's quiet, looking up he finds Hyunjae missing. What the hell? Chanhee panics. His hand flung lightly over his chest. Being alone in public was not something Chanhee had planned to do today. His breath quickly picks up and suddenly there’s a hand in his. Chanhee quickly shrinks to the floor hugging his knees as he tries to pull his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, let me go, please,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee?” he looks up and sees Hyunjae right in front of him, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don't leave me,” Chanhee hiccups. He was angry at Hyunjae but all Hyunjae saw was a child, scared and close to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae hums, “Okay, I won't. I promise.” He gives a light squeeze to Chanhee’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like this for a while until Chanhee starts to get embarrassed and pulls his hand away from Hyunjae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Hyunjae smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee doesn't answer, just simply looks away before standing up, “What do you want? Why did you take me with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae shrugs, standing up as well. “Why not take you with me? Let's go for a walk,” he suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee bites his lip. By now Sangyeon would’ve noticed he was missing. He should shoot him a text. Chanhee pulls out his phone and goes to his messages with Sangyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hyunjae points at Chanhee’s phone before he takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Chanhee makes a few attempts to take back his phone but to no avail so he lets Hyunjae press some numbers before handing it back to Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My number,” Hyunjae says, “Call me.” He winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee scowls before turning back to his phone. He opens the message app and brings up Sangyeon’s chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Hyunjae,” he sends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right away a message responds, “Send picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chanhee pulls Hyunjae to him and snaps a picture before sending it to Sangyeon. He notices Hyunjae’s blurred peace sign and huffs out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go,” Hyunjae smiles, taking Chanhee in his hand and leading them away from the mall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Close by was a small park with a lake. Chanhee wasn't really one for spending time outside with nature. He’s more of the stay inside and doing nothing type, he thinks. Also the sun is hot and Chanhee wasn't dressed for going on a walk, he was dressed for eating at the mall and then going home to do nothing. But here he is with Hyunjae, mainly because he doesn't know where Sangyeon is. Though he would have to admit, spending time with Hyunjae was fun. He had learned that Hyunjae was almost puppy-like. He was funny but could get on your nerves like it was his special ability but he was also nice, patient, and a good listener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so nice,” Hyunjae stretches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee makes a face that Hyunjae doesn't catch, “It’s hot,” he says bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant not having someone on my back all the time,” Hyunjae tucks his hands into his pockets as he continues to walk leisurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were now on a path by the side of the lake. If Chanhee wasn't trying to avoid all of the bird poops on the ground, he might've enjoyed just how pretty the scene was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you get tired of being told what to do all the time?” Hyunjae asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee lets the question really sink in. “No,” he says, “I mean sometimes but I’m not doing anything I don't want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Hyunjae cocks his head, “When you were little, what did you want to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee blushes, thinking back on it now was a little embarrassing, “Vampire,” he finally says, “I thought they were cool on T.V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae busts out in a laughing fit to which Chanhee shoots him a look that he did catch this time. The elder's hand finds its way into Chanhee’s hair and massages his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cute,” Hyunjae coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Chanhee knocks his hand off, “Whatever,” he pouts, “Don't treat me like a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Hyunjae asks, tucking his hand back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-two,” Chanhee replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I’m older than you! You should start treating me a little nicer,” Hyunjae smirks smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk,” Chanhee rolls his eyes, “How old are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-three,” the older says cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's only a year difference!” Chanhee shouts, “So annoying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae bubbles into a laughing fit, holding onto Chanhee’s arm for stability. When he finally calms down Chanhee starts walking again to which Hyunjae follows this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you gonna ask why I freaked out at the mall?” Chanhee’s voice was quiet, hoping Hyunjae didn't hear him but he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hyunjae was nonchalant, just walking next to Chanhee as their steps began to match, “Did you want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chanhee replies honestly, “I don't know why I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae inhales a fresh breath of air, “When you wanna talk about it to me, I’ll be here to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee blushes. His lips trapped between his teeth as he thinks about how he must've looked not only to Hyunjae but to the strangers around him when he was crouched down on the floor by the mall entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Hyunjae points, drawing Chanhee from his thoughts, “A spot! Lets go before it gets taken!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae’s hand wraps around Chanhee’s wrist and he drags him to a spot under a tree. The lake was in view and the sun was beginning to set on the other side. Already? Chanhee looks up at the red of the sunset slowly bleeding into the night sky, today went by so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” Hyunjae says and that's when Chanhee looks down to find Hyunjae sitting with his back to the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee takes a spot next to Hyunjae under the tree and pulls out his phone. No messages, no notifications. He feels a hand on his wrist and Chanhee looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was captivated by Hyunjae’s smile, face silhouetted by the soft light of the setting sun. His giggles bounced in Chanhee’s head and his heart began beating faster. Hyunjae. Does he know how pretty he is? Chanhee’s eyes fall to Hyunjae’s thin, pink lips forming into a small “o” shape then he blows a strong gust of wind right into Chanhee’s face. His giggles fall into a loud laugh as Chanhee screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Hyunjae!” Chanhee curses, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, “The smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae giggles cutely as he lays down and places his head on Chanhee’s lap, “That’s what you get for not listening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you!” a loud but light voice calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob,” Hyunjae sits up, caught as if he were now in trouble. Which they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjae,” Jacob huffs, “You… you run so fast. Everywhere,” Jacob gestures around them, “We were looking everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s eyes finally fell onto Sangyeon who he expected to have a disappointed frown on his face but all he saw was relief. Chanhee stuffs his phone into his pocket and stands up, leaving Hyunjae to be the only one still on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon motions for Chanhee to come to him, which he does and Sangyeon grants him with a pat on his soft head of hair and a squeeze on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Chanhee turns his attention to Jacob and Hyunjae, where Jacob was openly slapping Hyunjae's arm as he tried to get him to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two finally stand up, Jacob bows first to Sangyeon then to Chanhee, “I’m so sorry about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae scoffs, “Sorry for what?” He points to Chanhee, “I can’t hang out with a friend!?” That earns another hit from Jacob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet,” Jacob scolds, “We don't care if you hang out with Chanhee, it's because you ran away and stole him without telling us first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Jacob looks towards Sangyeon apologetically. Then he brings Hyunjae forth, places a hand on his neck and forces him to bow. Sangyeon, shocked, bows as well. As Hyunjae rises, his ears burn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob begins to turn the two to walk away until Sangyeon calls out, “Hyunjae,” Chanhee’s eyes widen, “My deepest apologies. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me.” Sangyeon bows deeply before the other two finally turn and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon, Chanhee’s hands fiddle with his sleeves, Sangyeon is so cool. He called Hyunjae by his name, with no honorifics. Chanhee’s eyes lock on Sangyeon’s ears, burning an even harsher red than Hyunjae’s. You're cool, Sangyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had cooled into a warm night and Chanhee and Sangyeon were finally headed home. Chanhee was definitely tired from the day. His head rests on the window, watching as they drive past shops and trees. His phone pings and he sits up. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he reads the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him to forget about it,” Hyunjae.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a kudos, a comment, and subscribe if you enjoyed pls! it really helps! thanks for reading, always remember eric loves you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Deobis! So much is happening right now!! The concert happened &amp; the MV was released! Now we should be getting TBZ their 2ND WIN!! </p><p>*please stream the MV on their yt acc &amp; vote for them on Idol Champ, WhosFan, and Mwave!!*</p><p>we're kind of falling behind on voting polls so please vote!! it's very important we get first place for at least 1 of these!!</p><p>other than that, pls enjoy reading! this chapter is long as fukk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chanhee,” Chanhee’s mother was a beautiful, gentle, and kind woman. She was always so sweet to Chanhee. Patient and careful when she speaks to her son and always made time for him. Chanhee loved his mother. He loved her more than anyone in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee, Mommy can’t take you,” she uses her own hand to pry a crying Chanhee off of her, “Mommy is going to go away because Daddy doesn't love her anymore. You have to stay here, okay? You have to be a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee wakes up with a cold sweat. That nightmare again. He swallows the lump in his throat. At least it wasn't the other one- no, he can't think of that right now. He takes a look at the clock on his bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3:27 a.m.” it read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee heaves a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He needs a drink of water. The hard floor was cold on Chanhee’s bare feet as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabs a cup from the cabinets and turns on the tap water, quickly downing the drink with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still slightly shaken from his dream, Chanhee’s fingers slip and the glass shatters before him, “Shi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee?” startled at his name being called Chanhee jumps, stepping onto some of the glass and piercing his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Chanhee gasps in pain, lifting his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move!” Chanhee opens his eyes that he hadn't realized he’d closed to see Sangyeon standing by the kitchen opening. Chanhee listens, his eyes trailing down just to make sure he wasn't bleeding too much, until, “Don't look.” Sangyeon’s voice was closer, softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers lift Chanhee’s chin up until he looks right into Sangyeon’s eyes. Sangyeon however was looking down at the mess between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older was still dressed in his day clothes, Chanhee noticed, had he not gone to sleep yet? The pain shoots through Chanhee and he grunts. Sangyeon steps away from Chanhee, his fingers leaving him hot. He could hear the glass crunch under Sangyeon’s shoes before he’s suddenly lifted into the air. Reflexively, Chanhee’s hands hang onto Sangyeon’s neck. The movement however had made Chanhee flinch and the pain shoot up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, ow,” Chanhee chants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon doesn't say anything as he takes him to the restroom near his own room. He sets Chanhee on the side of the tub and shuffles through the cabinet under the sink. It didn't take long for Sangyeon to pull out a first aid kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places it down next to Chanhee’s foot and slowly lifts the younger’s foot a little higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay like this,” he says, focused as he opens the kit and pulls out a tweezer, “You’ve got some glass stuck in your foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee watches in grimace as Sangyeon, as carefully as he could, begins to pick out all the little shards of glass that he could see. He bites his lip so as to cease his urge to cry but it was futile, his vision turning blurry as tears piled onto his lower lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost done,” Sangyeon’s calm and low voice brings comfort to Chanhee and he begins crying a little harder, swallowing back a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon places the tweezers down, now slightly a little bloody. As he looks up, he locks eyes with Chanhee. His hand reaches up and he gently strokes Chanhee’s knee, shushing him with hums. He reaches for a bottle now and Chanhee knows the alcohol will sting. Sangyeon pours the liquid onto a clean cotton pad and dabs over the cuts on Chanhee’s foot. At one point Chanhee pulls away only for Sangyeon to gently guide him back. Finally, he grabs the wrap and begins wrapping Chanhee’s foot to stop the bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon finished but Chanhee was still silently sobbing into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're all done,” Sangyeon says, “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chanhee didn't move, couldn't move. He, himself, didn't know why he was crying so much. It was just some cuts on his foot as if he hadn't had cuts or injuries on his body before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sangyeon,” Chanhee hiccups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sangyeon pets his knee, “Does it hurt that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee nods. To his surprise Sangyeon lifts the pant leg of Chanhee’s pajamas and places a kiss on his bare knee, bringing Chanhee to a still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help getting to bed?” Sangyeon asks, eyes locked on Chanhee’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s voice was caught in his throat so he shakes his head instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sangyeon stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could turn and leave, Chanhee grabs the cuffs of Sangyeon’s sleeves, desperate to have Sangyeon stay with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t leave,” He manages to whisper. He thinks of Kevin and Changmin sleeping together and he thinks, “Can you sleep with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon’s hand gently cups Chanhee’s face before he plants a kiss on his forehead. “Of course,” he says, his response washing over Chanhee, “Anything you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee braces himself as Sangyeon picks him up for the second time that early morning and hangs on tightly as Sangyeon carries him through the house and up the stairs and into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man tucks Chanhee into his bed and strips off his top until he's only in his plain white tank-top and slacks. Chanhee feels himself heat up. He’s thought of Sangyeon in this way many times before but in a different situation. His eyes slowly, drowsily follow Sangyeon around to the other side of his bed instead of the car they always drove in. As Sangyeon settles beside Chanhee, Chanhee takes the opportunity to nudge in closer, wrapping his arm tightly around Sangyeon’s waist. Just tonight, Chanhee thinks. He’ll take advantage of Sangyeon’s kindness just for tonight. He feels a pair of lips leave heat on his forehead before he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee wakes up with a stir. His eyes felt glued shut as he tries to open them. Through his lids, he could see the rays of sunlight as whoever it was that was gently rocking his body continued to shake him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Chanhee,” Sangyeon’s voice was low and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Chanhee moans, hand flinging up and on top of Sangyeon’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee,” Sangyeon calls again, “Wake up. We have to go see your doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Chanhee asks, finally able to open his eyes a slight bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight that he saw of Sangyeon leaning over him, dressed (when did that happen?), hair swooped back and slick save for a few loose strands on his forehead, soft light of the afternoon sun illuminating him. Chanhee must be in heaven, he thinks. Or hell since he can’t ever have the person of his desire right before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get your foot checked out by a professional,” Sangyeon says, pulling Chanhee’s arms and having him sit up properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee pouts, “But you already looked at it last night,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not a professional, sir,” Sangyeon says as he tries his best to move Chanhee over the side of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Chanhee grumbles as Sangyeon finally got him to stand up by himself, “Ow,” he mumbles as he accidentally steps wrongly on his foot, “I don’t like it when you call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job to,”Sangyeon carefully leads Chanhee to his restroom, “I’ll be getting everything ready down stairs, please be out by the time I pull the car around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chanhee could answer, Sangyeon was already gone. With his eyes still half closed, Chanhee reaches for his toothbrush and starts the day. It doesn’t take him long to get ready, he washes his face, puts on some face lotion, etc., then he shoves on some comfortable clothes and meets Sangyeon down stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride was quiet, neither of them having anything to say about last night. Chanhee turns to his phone laying on his lap. That’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Chanhee starts, wondering how he’ll portray Hyunjae’s text from last night, “... Hyunjae said… that it’s okay- he said not to worry about it.” Chanhee settles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon lets out what sounded like a relieved sigh, “Thank you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Chanhee continues, “Thank you… for helping me last night.” Chanhee chews his lip, his eyes fall on the wrap on his foot. Did Sangyeon wake up early and clean up last night? What was Sangyeon doing so early anyway? Was it awkward for Sangyeon when he asked him to sleep with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing, sir,” Sangyeon says and Chanhee feels a sting in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chanhee mumbles. His hand lightly flings to his chest and he pats himself softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his hand reaches up and touches the spot where Sangyeon had kissed him last night. He felt hot. Why would Sangyeon kiss him? Is he really nothing but a child to take care of? Chanhee brings his thumb to his lip to nibble on his fingertip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Sangyeon says as they pull into a parking garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at Younghoon’s hospital it seems, well, not exactly his hospital but his father’s hospital where he studied. Chanhee groans. It wasn’t that he disliked Younghoon, it was just that he could be a little physically clingy. He watches as Sangyeon finds a parking spot and runs around to open his door. Sangyeon is so cute, Chanhee pouts, watching him jog to his side of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon was able to sort everything out as Chanhee just sits nearby, fiddling with his shirt. It didn’t take long for a nurse to call out Chahee’s name and take him into a separate room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We noticed that you haven’t had a check up yet, so we’re going to do that today too, okay?” the nurse let’s Chanhee know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Chanhee nods, following through with the check up easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the nurse finishes with a smile and tells Chanhee to wait for the doctor to check his foot. About what feels like three minutes of waiting, the curtains to Chanhee’s bed opens and before him stands a familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Younghoon?” Chanhee cocks his head, “Did you already-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to finish as Younghoon falls on top of him, linking his left arm into his and engulfing the smaller’s body with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi Chanhee,” Younghoon whines, “You don’t visit me as much as you ought to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Chanhee mumbles, unmoving as he had grown used to Younghoon over the years, “What about the other one?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon hisses, “Probably being annoying and bothering someone somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were referring to Eric, Younghoon’s adopted brother. He was added to Younghoon’s family when they were all still very young so Chanhee felt close to both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing anything after this?” Younghoon asks, face buried into Chanhee’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to meet up with Changmin,” Chanhee answers, “For family dinner, per grandpa’s request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” before Chanhee knew it, the curtains flung open a second time and Eric waltzes in, “OMG, hyung!” Eric finds himself petting Chanhee’s free hand, “How are you? What happened? Oh! Sorry we couldn’t go to your dad’s banquet, Yonghoon-hyung,” he gives a pointed look at Younghoon, “- was working late that night. Oh, yeah, it was a busy night, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve gone Eric,” Younghoon pouts, further burying his face into Chanhee’s shoulder, shifting his weight even greater onto poor, tiny Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, Hyung,” Eric starts, “Imagine what dad would’ve said,” he proceeds to mimic his father, “Eric, why didn’t you stay at work with your brother? You could lighten the load on him, you know how hard he works, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause all you do is play around. Dad likes you more anyway,” Younghoon shoots back, now leaning over Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough you two,” A voice calls from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” the two perk up, fixing themselves to stand properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, messing with Chanhee,” Their father pretends to smack the two with his notebook, “He’s a patient right now, you brats! Get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon and Eric scramble out of the room, tail between their legs. Chanhee chuckles at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Chanhee,” Doctor Kim finds a seat, flipping through the notes that the nurse from earlier left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Chanhee nods, “I didn’t know you were working today Uncle and to take me on, of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Kim smiles, “You’re like a son to me,” He says, flipping the papers back into place, “Seems like you’re healthy,” he comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon and Eric’s father was always very kind and caring but he was always busy so Chanhee didn’t know him too well. He would remember when he would go to their house for birthday parties and Doctor Kim was always there but he always disappeared in the middle of the party to go to work. He thinks about how nice that would be. Having a father who’s there for you. Birthday parties. Chanhee thinks back to all of his birthdays spent alone, except for Sangyeon who always showed up with a birthday cake and occasionally Changmin when he wasn’t too busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Sangyeon said there was something wrong with your foot? You stepped in glass last night?” Doctor Kim looks up, “Let’s see that foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee lifts his foot for Doctor Kim to see. He unwraps Chanhee’s foot and takes a quick look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems fine to me,” He says as he looks it over, gently shifting Chanhee’s foot so he could get different angles, “Looks like Sangyeon did a fairly good job of cleaning it up. Just gotta put some ointment on it and it should get better in a matter of days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and fumbles through some drawers and pulls out a tube of ointment to put on cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the house,” he smiles as he hands it to Chanhee, “You can ask the nurse at the front for a lollipop,” he smiles before he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looks at the tube. It had a little cartoon dinosaur on it. Shortly after, Sangyeon enters, holding a new roll of medical wrap. Chanhee presses his lips together, so Sangyeon was going to be the one wrapping him up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can probably do it,” Chanhee blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sangyeon looked taken aback, handing the roll to Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee lifts his foot and places it in his lap. He takes the roll and unravels it a bit before he starts to wrap his foot. It was awkward as he could feel Sangyeon’s eyes on him. For some reason Chanhee felt nervous and his fingers kept fumbling. After a while, he pauses with a frustrated sigh. He was mostly finished but it was loose and funny-looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Sangyeon kneels down in front of Chanhee and gently moves his legs so he could properly fix Chanhee’s wrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s face grew hot. Seeing Sangyeon in this angle, clearly without tears blurring his vision, made his body react. Sangyeon is beautiful, Chanhee’s eyes fall on the older’s face, long lashes, a tall nose bridge, pretty lips. Chanhee swallows, Sangyeon’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done,” Sangyeon quickly stands up with a smile, “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea-yes,” Chanhee coughs, quickly hiding his face behind his hand as he pretends to cough into it, “Let’s go. I think Changmin is at Juyeon’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to Juyeon’s estate was shorter than Chanhee thought it would be as he was thinking about who he would be meeting over there. Since Hyunjae was now Juyeon’s new half-brother, does that mean they’re living together? Of course it does, right? If not at Juyeon’s place, then where? Maybe his father and grandparents had forced Hyunjae to stay in a shed. He could imagine poor Hyunjae tied to a leash attached to a poorly made shed, eyes big and teary. Oh no, Chanhee’s getting emotional. Before he knew it, Sangyeon was parked right by the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Sangyeon walks around, greeting someone as he did so. Chanhee looks towards the front door and sees Jacob. Jacob worked with Juyeon before Hwall had and felt more like a friend than an employee. He realizes that he finds a lot of his friend’s workers had felt more like family than anything else. Sangyeon pops open Chanhee’s door and offers his brightest smile to Jacob, which he returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon’s hand grips onto Chanhee’s waist before he could run to Jacob and join the others, “I’ll be with your father, sorting things out for tonight,” he says, the proximity between them having Chanhee blush, “If anything happens you call me or tell Jacob, okay?” Chanhee nods. “Take care of yourself.” With that, Sangyeon heads back into the driver’s seat and waves to Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee waves as he hops over to Jacob who met him halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your foot?” Jacob asks, his voice light as he spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stepped on some glass last night on accident,” Chanhee says, taking Jacob’s offered shoulder, “I’m okay though, I already went to see a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Jacob nods, leading them inside, “The boys are in the gym, playing a game. Did you want me to bring you a change of clothes so you can join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee laughs, “No, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Jacob blushes, “Sorry, I forgot you didn’t like to play, also your foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee shakes his head in response to let Jacob know it was okay. It had been a while since Chanhee visited Juyeon as he was more of Changmin’s friend than his. Though he did enjoy Juyeon, Jacob, and Hwall’s company. Sure they were feared by many but if people just got past the intense looks then they would realise Juyeon was quite a lot like a child with a lot of toys and friends who coddled him so he was too innocent for the outside world. Unfortunately that also meant that his social skills weren’t the best as he could be quite blunt and hard to understand in Chanhee’s opinion. In no time they reached the gym where Changmin was laying on the floor screaming and Juyeon made a shot, hitting the board and into the hoop with a basketball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon-ah!” Changmin screeches, “I already told you I’m not as good as you at basketball! I can’t play games with balls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon just chuckles at that, running to catch the ball, “Why?” he asks, “If you just practice more, you’d get better at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin sits up, looking like he was ready to rip Juyeon a new one until he saw Chanhee and his scowl formed into a bright smile, “Chanhee! When did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Juyeon greets him, “Chanhee’s here. Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kids,” Chanhee smiles, finding a seat on the bleachers as he leaves Jacob’s side, “I just got here, where’s Kevin? Hwall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwall went to his classes. Kevin went to get some water but it’s been a while now,” Juyeon answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s right, what’s taking Kevin so long?” Changmin stands up, heading to the bleachers and grabbing a towel that was stranded there earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's friend is this?" a familiar voice calls out, echoing in the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood Kevin and Hyunjae with a couple of water bottles. Kevin smiling happily as he finally found his way back to Changmin in the unfamiliar house and Hyunjae whose eyes were focused on Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin!" Changmin patted the empty spot beside him and Kevin came running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin's so cute, Chanhee smiles fondly, like a cat that comes at your call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee!" At his name being called, Chanhee quickly looks over to find Hyunjae patting the empty spot beside him, a cute little smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee scoffs, guess he was worried over Hyunjae for no reason. He seems to be doing just fine, not leashed to any shed. Though, Chanhee thinks, maybe he should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Why?!" Hyungae complains, "Come here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, I came," Juyeon smiles playfully at Hyunjae, to which the older shoves him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking to you!” Hyunjae plays along with Juyeon who chuckles as Jacob catches him before he trips and falls over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee watches the interaction, if he didn’t know any better he would have thought they were really just like ordinary brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee hurt his foot,”Jacob informs Hyunjae, “If you want to talk to him, you go to him, don't make him go to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, I didn’t know,” Hyunjae apologizes, more to Jacob than to Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” it was Kevin this time, his question directed at Chanhee with a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Chanhee shies away at the attention, “I just stepped on some glass, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Juyeon asks, Chanhee knew he was rhetorically asking from concern but he wasn’t sure if he should actually answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Changmin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, peachy,” Chanhee tries to smile, starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Changmin says, “Let's go for round two, Juyeon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call,” Juyeon backed up onto the court, basketball in hand, “How about two on two? I’ll let you have Jacob so it’s a fair game. Hyunjae?” Juyeon offers the older to join but he had other things on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I play?” their eyes snap to Kevin who had his hand raised, “I wanna try playing once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon smirks, “Okay, Kevin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee smiles as he watches Kevin run up onto the court, all smiles and gleeful giggles. This was nice, Chanhee decides, maybe he could spend more time out and about with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Chanhee turns to see Hyunjae sitting beside him, checking out his wrapped foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a few cuts on my foot,” Chanhee looks down at the wrap, “I’m okay, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Jacob checks his watch, “We have time for maybe one game if we play quickly,” he dribbles the ball Juyeon passed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was really trying hard to focus on the game he didn’t really know too much about. He was trying but the eyes boring holes into the side of his head wouldn’t leave him alone. Eventually he couldn’t really focus at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots Hyunjae an annoyed look and all he saw was an excited puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Hyunjae asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I have to use the restroom,” Chanhee mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Hyunjae offers. Chanhee in return shoots him a look and Hyunjae blushes furiously, “N-not like that, because of your foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee thinks it over for a short moment before he agrees with a nod. His poor foot does hurt if he puts pressure on it after all. However, he didn’t really have to use the restroom. He gives himself a mental smack on the head. Hyunjae takes Chanhee’s hand in his and now it was Chanhee’s turn to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts his weight so he could properly lean on Hyunjae as he leads him down the bleachers. It was awkward, Chanhee thought. He’d seen Hyunjae so often these past few days. He’s not a romantic or anything but if this was a romcom then the world might be trying to tell Chanhee something. Unfortunately this was Chanhee’s real life and not a cute quirky movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had finally reached a hallway when Hyunjae speaks up, “Would you mind switching to my other arm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s eyes blink, he wasn’t heavy, was he? Was he leaning on Hyunjae too much? Before Chanhee could answer he trips over his own foot, or was it his foot? Hyunjae’s foot? Now that he realized it, this hallway was kind of dark. Luckily, Hyunjae catches him, wrapping his arm tightly around Chanhee’s waist. He was now flushed tightly against Hyunjae’s chest with one palm against the older’s pec and the other tightly grasped to his waist. Immediately Chanhee tries to pull away until there was a sudden pain in his left earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. No, no, no, Chanhee’ brain goes into hyper overdrive until he feels Hyunjae tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Hurts, hurts, it hurts,” Chanhee whines, “Don-don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee tries to shift a little and that’s where he realizes that his earring had gotten caught on Hyunjae’s top. He slips both of his hands up and around Hyunjae so he could try to detangle himself from Hyunjae. As he was doing so he could feel Hyunjae tense so still Chanhee might as well have been attached to a stone statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you okay?” Hyunjae asks. His voice was soft and timid and as Chanhee felt him vibrate in his arms his heart slightly melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chanhee says, his voice hushed and quiet as he was trying to focus, “Please, don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I can do to help?” Hyunjae offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to reach around Hyunjae so Chanhee thinks maybe he could help, “My earring,” he mumbles, “It’s stuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that it,” Hyunjae chuckles and it ripples through Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hyunjae slowly reaches up, letting Chanhee reposition himself so he wouldn’t have to shift the weight onto his bad foot, he finds himself cradling the younger’s head on his shoulder. This feels extremely intimate, Chanhee thought as his hands find themselves on Hyunjae’s waist, which he figured was the most appropriate place to grab in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-let me know if I hurt you, okay?” Hyunjae gently pats Chanhee’s hair bringing a darker blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” Chanhee’s voice rose to a harsh whisper. He didn’t know if he could take this any longer not to mention that the other boys might be done by this time since they were moving so slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see it,” Hyunjae chuckles, “Don’t you think I would hurry if I could!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolls his eyes. “Ow, Hyunjae,” Chanhee whines, “be more gentle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sorry,” Hyunjae squeezes Chanhee a little tighter to get a better angle, “Is this better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee could feel a little slack give and his voice pitches a little higher in excitement, “Yes! Yes, Hyunjae, there! Just a little more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think I’m almos-“ before Hyunjae could complete his sentence there was a loud and ear piercing shriek, bringing Chanhee to jump in shock and Hyunjae to clutch Chanhee tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Ow, ow,” Chanhee whines, “Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing!?” Oh, he knows that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ji Changmin!” Chanhee shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin lets out another shriek, softer this time, more embarrassed, “Oh, my gosh. Get a room next time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanhee’s brows furrow until he realizes just exactly how this looks and sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” it seems Hyunjae had realized now as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously! Gross!” Changmin continues, neither walking away from the situation or making it better, “Ah, I can’t believe it. My poor eyes, I’ll have to blea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin will you shut up and turn on the hall light!” Chanhee shouts past Changmin’s groans and shrieks of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No way, I don’t want to see what you two have to offer!” Changmin, Chanhee was assuming, mostly likely had his hand over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There won’t be anything to see, you idiot,” Chanhee tries to find a more comfortable position but it seems like he couldn’t so he settles back into Hyunjae’s arms, “Come over here. My earring is stuck on his shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Changmin’s voice was nearing them now, “Haha!” Changmin laughs, “You two seriously got stuck together!” Changmin was close enough now that Chanhee could see him, peering with a wide smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk,” Chanhee pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Changmin peeks over Hyunjae’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Changmin,” Hyunjae finally speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin doesn’t pay him any attention, only hums before he starts trying to detangle Chanhee from Hyunjae’s shoulder. Eventually he pulls Chanhee apart from Hyunjae and the tension in the air disperses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae lets out an embarrassed cough, smoothing out his clothes. Chanhee could see a stray string on his shoulder, most likely where his earring got caught. Hyunjae’s ears were a bright red and Chanhee wasn’t sure he looked any better if Changmin’s stare told him anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Changmin breaks the silence, “We kind of have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay?” Hyunjae’s question was directed towards Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Changmin answers, “Let’s go, I have to use the restroom,” He takes Chanhee’s hand and wraps him around his arm protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back to Chanhee’s estate was full of chatter as Changmin animatedly tells Kevin about what happened in Juyeon’s hallway and Kevin listens on with intrigue. Luckily, the driver seemed to not care at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Changmin finished telling his story, making Chanhee red in the face, Kevin’s face of interest turns into one of question, “So…” Chanhee braces himself, “Do you like Sangyeon or Hyunjae?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pff-Wha-What?” Chanhee leans forward in his seat out of - something, shock, embarrassment, the fact that he probably doesn’t really know himself - “N-neither! Kevin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brings out a huge laugh from Changmin, “Oh, good Kevin,” Changmin cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin smiles from Changmin’s reaction, “I mean, because I wanted to say sorry to Hyunjae about that night so I told him that Sangyeon was really worried about you but if I wasn’t sure if you still liked Sangyeon-hyung anymore because you left angry at him for hurting Hyunjae - which made Hyunjae-hyung look pretty happy - but I still think Sangyeon has feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s eyes widen and he feels like everything stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Changmin slowly pats Chanhee’s back, “Okay, Kevin, be quiet now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something wrong?” Kevin peeks over to check on Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Haha,” Chanhee grabs Changmin’s hand that had been patting him and brings them down into his lap, “No, you didn’t say anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin lets a small pout sit on his lips. He looks at Changmin and he lets Kevin know it’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Changmin says as the car pulls to a stop, “Kevin you can go home -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, let Kevin come,” Chanhee says, opening the car door and heading outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee didn’t really know how to feel. Whether it was just Kevin talking or if Sangyeon had told him something confidential, possibly about how he feels about Chanhee, was not important right now. He needed to mentally prepare himself for the mess that was meeting him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Changmin asks from beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally hate everyone in my house right now,” Chanhee mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live,” Changmin pats his arm before greeting the person waiting for them by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Chanhee smiles at the maid who had opened the door for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile automatically dropping as he enters through his front hall and heads straight to the dining room where everyone had already been seated, Changmin taking a seat next to his own father. Chanhee looks at the last empty seat. It was next to his father. When he was young, that would’ve been where his mother sat as he and Changmin sat at the little kid’s table. Chanhee’s older now so he quietly takes the seat by his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Chanhee’s father scolds him under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee doesn’t answer. He wasn’t very fond of his family if he was being honest. His mother was an only child and both of her parents had already passed, so he didn’t really get to know any of his mother’s side of the family. However, Chanhee’s father had a father and a sister, his grandfather and Changmin’s mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes slowly scan the room. He didn’t see Sangyeon anywhere but it seems like Kevin followed them inside as he was standing off in a corner, whispering to a maid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly Chanhee picks up his utensils and begins cutting his steak. The adults were talking now, something boring that he had nothing to do with. He couldn’t understand why his grandfather was so adamant about having them all eat together when he knew for fact that they all hated each other. Maybe it was to find out who to write off his will to. Chanhee figured that Changmin was the highest candidate since he knew his grandfather wasn’t very fond of either of his children. His grandchildren though, Chanhee would say he was quite stern but he definitely spoiled them. He couldn’t say he loved his grandfather though since he was the one who ran away his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, at this point of the conversation, Chanhee hears a familiar name, “That Hyunjae boy is really so shameless,” Changmin’s mother opens her mouth, “Honestly, imagine a child showing up at your doorstep, claiming he was your and your first love’s child! He couldn’t make it any more obvious that he’s a gold digger -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops, Chanhee’s finger slips and his knife slams onto his plate, splashing the sauce onto the white table cloth beneath it, “Sorry,” he says, sickeningly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” his aunt side-eyes him before continuing her gossip, “Seriously, I’ve never met someone so shameless. Maybe it’s because he came from a lower class that he’s able to just beg for money like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee stands from his seat, excusing himself from the meal and thanking the servers for the food. He rushes out of the dining room with a limp and didn’t miss the footsteps that followed him. As soon as he got near the stairs, he turns around, ready to yell until he saw who it was standing before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin,” Chanhee lets out a relieved breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you should be alone,” Kevin admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m glad you’re here,” Chanhee lets himself settle at the bottom of the stairs, “I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin walks over and sits beside Chanhee. He pulls Chanhee to him and rests his head on his shoulder. The two sit there in the dim hallway until they see someone walking over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Changmin’s voice brings Chanhee to stir from Kevin’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee couldn’t bring himself to answer honestly so he settles for a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin bends so he’s eye level with Chanhee, “We have to go,” he says softly, “Mom’s not mad at you, she just thinks you’re dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee scoffs. Imagine being called dramatic from the person who literally embodies the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin raises a hand toward Kevin to which he takes. Kevin gives Chanhee a light squeeze on his arm before he stands up and beside Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were you I’d head upstairs before they come out and start forcing you to say farewells,” Changmin whispers and Chanhee could already hear the chatters of his aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee wishes the two a good night before he hops up the stairs of his home and jumps into his bed without changing. Why had he felt so angry about his aunt bad-mouthing Hyunjae? And why couldn’t he do anything but be passive aggressive about it? Chanhee tumbles in his bed. Why was he so useless? The pain in his foot didn’t seem to hurt that much anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tysm for reading! if you enjoyed pls leave kudos, comment, and subscribe!</p><p>don't forget to vote for TBZ and stream the MV!!!</p><p>always remember, eric loves you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading. please leave a kudos, comment, or subscribe if you enjoyed.</p><p>most likely will not be updated regularly &amp; I don't have an exact storyline that this story is going to follow so most of it will be just me winging it lol. thanks for reading, always remember, eric loves you. eventual smut probably. but between who idk LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>